


saying goodbye

by Kazutoes



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: 6-4, Angst, Character Death, Derek didn't make it, POV Second Person, Tragedy, written from Angie's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazutoes/pseuds/Kazutoes
Summary: second pov. Derek doesn't wake up again.
Kudos: 8





	saying goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF

You're used to goodbyes. That's in the job description, after all. Being a nurse means that you have to tell parents, spouses, even children, that their loved one died. 

“Please, sit down. I know this is hard to hear, but.. the patient didn’t make it. I am so sorry for your loss.” 

You couldn’t even imagine what they were going through. The idea of losing someone close to you.. it almost broke your heart just thinking about it. 

It had all started with a cough. You brushed it off, concerned about the patient. 

“What.. is wrong with-” 

Short, rapid breaths came from the doctor as he coughed violently, collapsing onto the polished floor.. It had all happened so fast. Your heart sped up as Kimishima raced towards him and you, Miller calling for a chiral test. Tears sprung to your eyes, wishing for it not to be true. But your years of intuition told you otherwise.

It had come true: The doctor you had worked beside for years had the disease he was fighting: GUILT. They had to operate as soon as possible, with you and Naomi leading. 

“Please… let him be okay.."   
\----------------------------------  
The operation had started, and you had to struggle to keep yourself from breaking down. The person you loved was on that table. You stared at the EKG, watching for any abnormalities. 

"Scalpel," Kimishima spoke, and you flinched. With shaky hands, you gave the doctor the scalpel. She had taken notice, and nodded slightly.

"He'll be fine. I'll make sure of it,"

You poured all of your trust into her, breathed in and let out a deep sigh. You tried not to look at your doctor’s face, detaching yourself from the situation.

"Everything will be fine," You told yourself, and dived into the operation. It was only half an hour in, and you still had a long way to go until everything was in the clear. Kyriaki had just appeared and had made a violent attempt at cutting through the soft tissues and muscles. The amount of stabilizer you had to use worried you, but nevertheless, you kept going. Various scalpels and lasers were used as Kyriaki had pursued on, and had finally disappeared after two hours of fighting the pathogen. You breathed a sigh of relief before focusing your attention on Paraskevi.

It was going so well until Paraskevi buried itself deep into his heart. The EKG spiked until a loud flatline rang about the room. You quickly pushed in more medication and tried to keep your hands from not shaking.

“It isn't over,” Naomi grunted and activated her healing touch. Her hands glowed a light blue as she stitched all of the wounds up in his heart. The EKG started to beep once again, but only for a short amount of time. The sharp sound of the EKG flatlining pierced your ears, making you even more panicked.

After half an hour, you hear the three words that make your heart stop. 

"Time of death; 9:46 PM. I'm sorry, Derek,"

You crumple to the ground as you sob, begging, pleading for whoever's listening up there to bring him back. He didn't deserve it. He saved so many lives. 

"Why did he have to die?" You ask through the haze of tears, weeping desperately. 

The world had lost a hero, and you didn't even get to say goodbye.


End file.
